The primary objective of this Core is to provide biostatistical, epidemiological, and statistical genetic consultation and computing services to the Cores and Projects of the University of Washington Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC). Specific aims are: SPECIFIC AIM 1. To continue to provide the statistical, data base, and computer services that have been provided over the last five years; SPECIFIC AIM 2. To provide statistical genetics expertise for all projects and cores; SPECIFIC AIM 3. To give epidemiological guidance to projects and cores; SPECIFIC AIM 4. To develop a proactive approach for service to projects and cores; and SPECIFIC AIM 5. To develop and apply appropriate statistical methodologies for analytical problems arising out of research projects cores. Core systems analysts and programmers: 1) maintain computer hardware and software for data base and analytical needs of all Cores and Projects, 2) maintain large scale longitudinal data bases for the Clinical (C1) and Satellite (C2) Cores, and 3) provide consultation on computer hardware and software, and provide programming services as needed to all Cores and Projects. Core biostatisticians, epidemiologist, and statistical geneticists are available to all Cores and Projects for consultation regarding the design, analysis, and interpretation of data, including the development of new analytical methodologies as required and the authoring and coauthoring manuscripts analyzing ADRC data and describing said methodologies.